


couch potato

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Relationships: lks/kjk
Kudos: 2





	couch potato

It was supposed to be a fun evening for Jog Kook and Kwng Soo.

But Kwag Soo, the icon of bad luck, proved once again how effective his misfortune was.

"This is all your fault!" Jng Kook snapped angrily, frowning with his back facing Kang Soo.

"Hyung, I'm a human too, do you think I can make it rain whenever I want to?" 

Kang Soo tried to defend himself.

"It was supposed to be sunny all day, yet it started to rain cats and dogs all of a sudden. You really need to ask for a shaman's help." Jng Kook retorted. He sighed heavily after putting their wet clothes into the washing machine. 

Jng Kook started the machine and looked at the timer.

30 minutes.  
Jong ook brushed his naked arms. He didn't bring any other clothes with him. It was supposed to be sunny anyway. Who would’ve thought that they would get hit by rain storm while having a simple journey from Kwag Soo's house to the convenience store nearby.

"Hyung, this thin towel won't give you enough warm, let's play in my bedroom while waiting for our clothes" Kang Soo suggested while tugging on the only cloth that still covered Jng Kook's body.

Kwng Soo's embrace was invitingly warm. But Jng Kook was really, really angry at that moment.

"Don't touch me" - said Jog Kook, releasing himself from Kwng Soo's grip - "lend me your clothes then."

Kwng Soo sighed. When Jng Kook had his temper, it was best to avoid arguing and did everything he asked. So Kang Soo kindly offered different kinds of his own clothes that would likely fit Jng Kook's wide build.

As expected, Jog Kook whined a lot, from having Kang Soo's shirt that couldn't cover his chest or pants that are too tight on Jng Kook's thighs but still drowning his legs.

After much whining and blaming Kwng Soo's abnormal body size, ong Kook finally decided to wear Kang Soo's biggest shirt which was somehow able to cover Jog Kook's chest, with sleeves rolled up so Jng Kook could see his own fingers. The shirt was long enough to cover Jog Kook's bottom so he decided to get rid of the pants.

It gave Kwng Soo a headache. Jng Kook still had his hair wet from having showered not long ago and now he had to see his boyfriend walking around his house wearing nothing but his oversized white shirt. A boyfriend who smelled nice after a bath and lacked of covering, yet he was not in the mood for affection.

"Warm onion soup so we don't catch a cold," Kwng Soo reasoned before excusing himself to make the instant soup. Anything to distract his eyes and mind from his hot boyfriend.

Kang Soo could hear the hairdryer being used in his living room. The situation of having his boyfriend over yet couldn't touch him was a new torture for Kang Soo. But he was glad that at least his boyfriend was feeling comfortable in his house.

It didn't take long to prepare the instant soup for two. Kwag Soo brought the bowls to the living room only to find Jng Kook asleep on his sofa.

Kwag Soo held his breath. He tried his best to not lose the balance of the tray he was holding and put them carefully on the table.

He took a deep breath before challenging himself to take a step closer to the sleeping tiger.

Not a tiger.

He was a kitten.

Jong Kok was sleeping almost in fetus position, trying to warm himself by keeping his body together as close as possible.

The thin cloth of wang Soo's shirt was definitely not warm enough, but Jng Kook was too tired to even care about searching for a blanket.

Kwag Soo knew how busy his hyung was from all the preparation for turbo new album. It was a miracle that he could find a day off and visit Kwng Soo like this.

Kwan Soo's body was full of lust. But his mind was all worried for ong Kook's well-being. All he wanted to do was to envelope the older man with warmth and love so the moment he opened his small adorable eyes again, Kwag Soo could sense the energy of the commander he admired so much.

Jong Kok grunted when he sensed a movement around him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kang Soo's eyes staring at him directly. So close that it felt so surreal.

"Good morning, Hyung," Kwng Soo whispered lovingly. If he could, his eyes would’ve been in heart shape right now.

"too close..." Jong Kok mumbled. His body was not shivering like before, instead, he felt so warm, almost too hot. That was when he realized how Kang Soo's arms were embracing his whole body tight and they were both covered in thick blanket. Kang Soo was so close to his face because the taller man forced his own couch to accept 2 adult body on it.

"I don't want to wake you up, and I want to make you warm," Kwag Soo explained while grinning.

"It's uncomfortable for you, you'll fall. Besides, I don't think your hands can stay away from me."

Kwang So shook his head, "No hyung, I promise that I will only give you love today and not sex. You need your rest, right hyung?"

Kwan Soo gave Jong ook a peck and the older man had to bite his lips to avoid smiling too wide. 

Kwang So could be ridiculous. He sometimes acted mischievously. But Jong Kok loved him best when he showed his feeling straight out like a line from a movie.

"Thanks," Jon Kook replied sincerely.

Kwang So smiled before his butt landed on the hard floor, making a big thud. Then he let out a loud groan.

"OUCH!"

"I told you..."


End file.
